


The Best Part of Lazy Mornings

by AnnieBoBannie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBoBannie/pseuds/AnnieBoBannie
Summary: Rocky's sleepy, Sanha's whipped for Rocky, life is really great.





	The Best Part of Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is maybe ten minutes tops, and I didn't edit it at all 'cause I'm lazy but I thought it was cute and wanted to post it!  
> Enjoy!

       Sanha sighed, pulling Rocky closer into his chest as the sun began peeking through their brand new curtains. Rocky hummed quietly in response, wrapping his arms around Sanha's neck and pulling himself up until their eyes were level in bed. Sanha, who had been awake for some time now, watched as Rocky struggled to keep his eyes open, obsidian and as dark as the night, so full of sleepy love.

       “‘Morning.” Rocky said, voice deep and scratchy. Sanha smiled in response, pulling their thick blanket up to their necks before tangling his fingers in Rocky's dark, soft locks of hair.

       “Not yet. We still have time and I don't wanna get up.” Sanha whispered back, voice much brighter and awake. Rocky beamed in response, finally letting his drooping eyes drift shut.

       “Oh good, I'm still sleepy.” He muttered almost as an afterthought. Sanha pressed their foreheads together, gently touching Rocky's nose with his.

       “I love you.” He whispered, cheeks involuntarily pulling into a wide grin around such familiar yet precious words. Rocky ducked his head into the crook of Sanha's neck, ears tinting a bright pink in the yellow hues of sunlight.

       A few moments passed, birds chirping mixed with splashes of sounds from the community around them. Early risers starting their car on the way to work, night shifters tiredly falling into bed, the stray dog barking in the distance. The brush of Rocky's lips against Sanha's collarbone alerted Sanha to Rocky speaking, but his ears were only able to pick up the deep rumble of his voice.

       “One more time?” He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss into Rocky's hair, relishing in the familiar scent of his shampoo. Rocky lifted his head, pressing his forehead to Sanha's with an embarrassed smile.

       “I said,” Rocky tilted his head forward, quickly connecting their lips for a chaste yet stomach tingling kiss, “I love you too.” Sanha chased Rocky's mouth, sharing two more just as short kisses, unable to keep the smile away for long.

       “I'm glad.” He mumbled between their mouths, tugging Rocky lower so that he could tuck his head back in the crook of Sanha's neck.

       Rocky kissed Sanha's neck one last time before his breath evened out and he was asleep again. Sanha held tightly onto Rocky as the sun fully rose around them, bathing their little room in a sea of orange light, music replaced with the sound of birds and Rocky's relaxed breathing.

       Life truly didn't get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I was all sad from writing TPARF so I took a break and wrote something happy! Sadly I'm not good at writing happy. Oh well.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> <3 Absey


End file.
